Star Crossed Lovers
by SilverKiss
Summary: Romy, oh yes. The good stuff. I've Updated Hoorah!
1. Empty Threats?

I Own Nothing, but I sure as hell am gonna try.  
  
Take it from a Southern Girl, I know Southern love'in.  
  
Star Crossed Lovers  
"Ugh..." She hated this class. Everyone was talking, the  
teacher wasn't teaching, and it was Algebra. "Doesn't really  
matter," she muttered under her breath" ah'd be fail'in  
anyway, Ah suck at math." Rogue slipped on her headphones and  
started blaring music into her already throbbing ears. She  
scanned the room to see who was talking to who. That's when  
she caught the eye of some guy. His name was Brad, he was  
popular, athletic, and handsome, or so everyone thought.  
Rogue looked down at her binder, trying to concentrate on the  
lyrics she had written down. She glanced up again and  
noticed, in disgust, that Brad was punching his friend's  
shoulder and getting up to walk over to her. 'Great, here  
comes the conceded man whore,' she thought to herself. Brad  
shoved the kid out of the seat next to Rogue and sat down  
while she rolled her eyes and pulled off her headphones.  
"So...um-"  
"Rogue."  
"Yeah, Rogue. I noticed that you're looking really hot  
lately. And that you're different from all the other chicks  
in here. So, even though you're a mutant, you wanna go see a  
movie? Or even my room if I think the date goes well?'  
"Uhhh...Excuse me? What did you just say to me?"  
"You wanna go see a movie? Oh, but if you do why don't you  
wear someth'in not so black, ok babe? Come on baby, we can  
have fun."  
'That arrogant little bastard' she thought.  
Rogue clinched her teeth. "Get bent, Brad. Ah don't wan' ta  
date ya, Ah'd rather die." Thankfully, just then the bell  
rang. Rogue got up and moved toward the door and walked out  
into the hall, she wasn't hungry but she started walking  
toward the cafeteria. Rogue felt someone pulling on her bag,  
she turned around and was slammed into the locker behind her.  
Brad pushed himself against her, pushing her harder into the  
locker. Her shoulders were kill'in her.  
"Baby, it don't matter. Why would anyone want a filthy little  
mutant like you? You say you'd rather die than date me? Baby,  
I'm gonna hold you up on that and much more." He made a move  
to touch her cheek, but Rogue moved away. Brad chuckled.  
Rogue looked up at him with a fierce look of hatred in her  
green eyes. "You ever try to touch me again," she whispered  
to him," an' I will kill you, an' much more." She took off  
her glove and and lightly touched his arm. Brad blinked and  
slightly swayed, trying to keep his balance from his sudden  
energy loss. He shook his head to recover. Brad looked at  
her, brought his hands down from the wall away from her.  
"Freak" he muttered and walked off toward his group of  
friends.  
Rogue was sick of it. She couldn't go to the principal and  
report him, they wouldn't do anything. She did the only thing  
she knew to do, she found Ritsy, told her she wasn't feeling  
well and left to go to the institute early. So it wasn't the  
truth and she could get detention for skipping, what was  
another detention to her? Rogue felt that she needed to be  
alone and to punch her pillow or anything just to get the  
anger out. It was the truth though, wasn't it? Who would want  
a filthy mutant?  
  
Review, tell me if it's worth my time to write a next  
chapter. 


	2. Cool'in Off

I Own Nothing, but I sure as hell am gonna try.  
  
Take it from a Southern Girl, I know Southern love'in.  
  
I don't own AFI either, that is, until I kidnap them and  
force them to live in my closet. . they can live off of  
spaghetti and Fruit Gushers! Woot Woot!  
  
Cool'in Off  
Rogue walked into her room. She grabbed a towel and headed  
into her small bathroom, she needed a shower just to cool  
off. She tried to relax as the steamy water ran trails down  
her back but her mind kept on going back to what Brad said.  
"He's so full of himself" she said aloud. Trying to ease her  
tension, she started lathering her shoulders, taking deep  
breaths. 'Think happy thoughts....ugh this Peter Pan shit ain't  
work'in'." Rogue turned off the shower, wrapped the towel  
around her and stepped out. "Another hour until Kitty and the  
rest of the gang got home, better kill some time." She walked  
over to her stereo and promptly turned it up to 'Max'. She  
picked up her cd case and started flipping through trying to  
find a cd that best suited her mood. She flipped past Korn,  
Billy Talent, and Slip Knot. Finally finding the proper  
cd."hmm....an oldie but a goodie." She put in AFI's 'Very  
Proud of Ya' Cd. With the music blaring in the background  
she opened her closet. Rogue pulled out a pair of black hip  
hugger pants. She loved these pants, it showed the curve of  
her hips and butt and it also slimmed her thighs. Rogue then  
slipped on a black tank top and a green long sleeved mesh  
shirt to go over. She walked over to her drawer and grabbed a  
pair of black leather gloves. Rogue reached into another  
drawer and pulled out a well-worn pair of chuck tailors. She  
had the shoes for two years but refused to give them up  
despite them being a size too small. Lacing them up she sang  
along to her favorite song on the cd and at this point in  
time it was exactly what she was feeling," In mah mind there  
is no doubt that you've been in an' out of many diff'rent  
backseats, many times before. Ah can always see your defeat  
when Ah won't leave tha front seat. An' it seems you're  
disappointed that Ah'm not a whore! Ah, Ah don't wanna fuck  
you, Ah don't wanna fuck you, so fuck you!"  
  
"Ahem, uhh...Rogue?" 


	3. The new Recruit

I Own Nothing, but I sure as hell am gonna try.  
  
Take it from a Southern Girl, I know Southern love'in.  
  
The Meeting  
Rogue ran over to her stereo and turned it down. She turned  
around to Kitty, somewhat embarrassed that she had been  
caught singing.  
"What do ya want Kitty?"  
"The Professor wants everybody to come down to the rec room  
to meet our new member. And Rogue, sure I only saw the back  
of his head but from what I could see, he's gorgeous!" Kitty  
jumped up and skipped toward Rogue squealing like, well, a  
giddy teenaged girl." I can't wait to talk to him! He's like  
already got all the other girls surrounding him. So come on!"  
Kitty grabbed Rogue's gloved hand and ran downstairs,  
ignoring Rogue's words of protest.  
"Kitty, Ah don't want to see some stupid guy. He's prolly  
some stuck up yuppie who—Oh."  
Kitty had let go of Rogue right before the 'major hottie', as  
Kitty would put it, looked up. He was completely engulfed in  
a sea of teenaged girls. Even Storm was standing nearby  
trying to have a conversation with him. Rogue's and his eyes  
met. Rogue gasped, his eyes were red on black and they seemed  
to swirl like hypnotizing orbs. He took her breath away.  
"Oh wow" She said, a bit louder than she meant. The handsome  
stranger stood up, whispered something to the other girls and  
walked past them toward Rogue. Toward Rogue!? 'Holy shit' she  
though,'why is he walkin over ta me?'  
Rogue turned her back to him and tried to have a conversation  
with Kitty.  
"Ello, chere. Mah name is Remy Lebeau."  
Rogue's eyes went wide. Kitty grabbed Rogue by the shoulders  
and spun her around to look at Remy.  
"Uh, hi, mah name is Rogue." Remy gave her a smirk that  
seemed to make her melt. He picked up Rogue's gloved hand,"  
Merci, chere," and kissed it. She rolled her eyes and looked  
past him. All of the girls were looking at them with eyes  
full of envy. Rogue pulled her hand away from Remy," Better  
go back to your envious worshippers, swamp rat. They're  
wait'in fer ya."  
"Why would I want ta do dat? Your beauty is greater dan  
deir's."  
"Ah'm sure that's what ya whispered in their ears be'for ya  
came over here."  
"Rogue," he looked at her seriously," have you ever looked at  
your own eyes?"  
"Ah've heard that line before, so give up an' go sleep with  
one of them that will give it up easy."  
"Ah love a challenged."  
He replied with that smirk she could barely resist.  
Rogue walked away, feeling everyone's eyes on her back,  
'Walk away,' she said to herself,' if ya run away you'll be  
do'in juss that, runn'in away.' 


	4. How Didja manage that?

I Own Nothing, but I sure as hell am gonna try.  
  
Take it from a Southern Girl, I know Southern love'in.  
  
It was late at night and Rogue felt herself push past the  
thick underbrush. Thorns and branches tore at her clothes, a  
sharp thorn cut her cheek, but she had to keep going even  
though she had no idea why. Rogue came to a clearing, the  
moon could just barely filter through the tops of the trees.  
On the edge of the clearing was a boulder. Rogue sat on the  
boulder and looked out over a crystal clear pond. She leaned  
back on the boulder taking in the beautiful sight.  
"Chere?"  
Rogue looked around behind her. There stood Remy. He looked  
like an angel standing in the clearing, moonlight spilling  
over him. His eyes glowing with lust.  
'Almost has a halo too,' she thought.  
Remy walked toward Rogue and sat behind her, wrapping his  
arms around her. Rogue nestled into Remy's arms, soaking up  
his body heat. She could feel through his shirt that he was  
sculpted like a Greek God. Remy laid down pulling Rogue down  
with him. He looked into her alluring green eyes. He could  
have sworn that they had bits of yellow in them. They were  
the most beautiful eyes that he had ever seen, she was the  
most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Not only was she  
beautiful but she had dignity, something that was rare in  
girls Remy had charmed. He was overcome, he couldn't stand  
this game, Remy leaned over and placed his bare hand on  
Rogue's cheek, stroking her cut with his thumb.  
"Chere, how did ya manage that?"  
Rogue bolted up. She moved away from Remy, her heart flooded  
in despair. She knew the truth. Rogue closed her eyes and  
lowered her head. A single tear rolled down her cheek,  
falling into the pond, distorting the moon's refection.  
"Ah'm tired of dream'in, Ah wanna wake up."  
  
Rogue opened her eyes then brought an arm up to shield them  
from the light pouring in through her window. Rolling over  
she glanced at the clock. It flashed 12:00pm.  
"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, Ah'm late!" Rogue leapt out of  
bed and ran to the bathroom, crashing into Kitty.  
"whoa! Rogue! It's Saturday, no school, quit spazzing."  
Rogue sat there on the floor for a second trying to soak in  
Kitty's words. She stood up with a sigh of relief and picked  
up Kitty's brush and blow dryer.  
"Here, Ah'm sorry. Ah thought we had school an' Ah didn't  
want ta be late again, Principal said next time Ah get a  
four hour long Friday detention."  
"That's harsh, but hey, nothings broken, it's ok. By the way,  
are you ok? You look kinda, like, I dunno, sweaty and paler  
than usual."  
"No, Ah mean, ya...Ah'm fine. Ah juss need ta go fer a walk."  
Rogue grabbed her brush, brushed out all the knots, brushed  
her teeth, washed her face, got dressed and headed  
downstairs. She was passing by the rec room when she heard  
someone calling her name. She suspiciously walked in, but  
looking around she saw no one was there.  
"Oh Roguey..."  
Rogue rolled her eyes, she was too busy to be playing games.  
She turned around to leave when she bumped into someone's  
chest, sending her to the hardwood floor. Sitting on the  
floor she looked up, irritation masking the excitement in her  
eyes.  
"Remy, either help me up or get away from me."  
Remy held her hand and helped her to her feet. "Remy's  
sorry,' he said,' but I just wanted ta know were a petite'  
like you was goin."  
"Non of your business', she said rubbing her sore butt,' Just  
get outta mah way."  
She pushed past him secretly hating herself for loving the  
feel of his body heat through her mesh shirt.  
  
Remy watched her walk out the front door, slamming it behind  
her. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was  
bothering her and that bothered him. 


	5. I'll be your Savior

I Own Nothing, but I sure as hell am gonna try.  
  
Take it from a Southern Girl, I know Southern love'in.  
  
Rogue fought past the crowded street to the record store. She  
walked in and was welcomed by the fresh smell of coffee. She  
loved this store, it was like Barnes and Nobles only it was  
loud and energetic instead of quiet and mellow. It reminded  
her of the movie Empire Records, everybody has fun. She  
walked up the stairs to the second floor. The Misfits were  
playing in the background as Rogue walked up to the Café  
section of the store and ordered a black coffee and a huge  
slice of devil's food cake.  
Hours later Rogue walked out with her arms loaded of bags of  
cds, vinyl, and posters. Infact she was actually pleased  
about a Queen of the Damned poster she had her eye on. Rogue  
noticed that it was getting dark and it was a big deal for a  
student to walk in after dark when she never told anyone she  
was leaving in the first place. Rogue decided to take a  
short cut, it was faster than taking Main Street, but it also  
was darker. She was almost halfway home when she heard a car  
behind her accompanied by hoots from the driver and  
passengers. She turned around and saw a blue truck, three  
guys were in the truck while four or five were in the back  
bed of the truck. Some of them carried bats and clubs.  
"Hey, you filthy mutant!" One guy jumped from the back of the  
truck, it was Brad. Rogue put down her bags and took a  
defensive stance, she didn't know if she should run and get  
ran over or to stay and fight.  
"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Brad walked closer.  
"Re'memer when you said you'd rather die? Huh mutant?" Rogue  
could smell the alcohol off of him, not to mention his  
slurred words. Brad walked closer and he tried to grab  
Rogue's arm. Rogue was too fast for him. She got the palm of  
her hand and shoved it into his face, she dropped down and  
swung her leg behind his knocking his legs from underneath  
him. She jumped up and started running down the street. One  
of brad's friends ran up from behind her and grabbed her from  
behind, and shoved her into a brick wall. She tried to  
struggle but couldn't get out of his grasp. Brad and a couple  
more of his friends walked up making a circle so Rogue  
couldn't get away. Brad was nursing his bloody nose as he  
shook his head and laughed.  
"Mutant, you're gonna pay for that." He grabbed both of  
Rogue's gloved wrists and put them over her head. He flipped  
out a switch blade and said," Re'memer the 'and much more  
part'? I don't think your gonna like it." Rogue looked at his  
bloody smiling face and replied," Fuck you."  
Brad got his knife and pressed it against Rogue's cheek.  
"Now baby, stay still, it's gonna hurt."  
He put his knife in his other hand that was holding her  
wrist. He got his free hand and slowly let his fingers run  
down her sleeved arm just above her breasts. Rogue's face  
went red in fury and kneed Brad in the crotch. He only  
laughed.  
"Baby, I'm a jock. I wear a jock strap so that won't work."  
His friends laughed along with him. Rogue was trying so hard  
not to cry, but what was about to happen to her was  
inevitable. A single tear rolled down her cheek and on to the  
sidewalk.  
Suddenly there was an explosion from behind the circle of  
jocks. All of them flew about five feet and on to the ground.  
Brad looked around in shock to see what had happened to his  
friends. Remy dropped down off of the building Rogue was  
pushed against and landed beside Brad. Remy's eyes were full  
of hatred as he grabbed Brad's bloody shirt and pounded his  
face with his fist. Remy still had a hold on Brad's shirt  
when he looked over to Rogue and saw her cut cheek. This just  
drove him insane. He screamed in anger, threw Brad against  
the wall, and pulled out his staff. Remy pressed the middle  
of his staff against Brad's throat. "If you ever come near her again...I will kill you slowly an' wit out mercy. Where is your knife?" Brad only gurgled something and shook his head.  
Remy grabbed Brad by his hair and pounded the brick with the  
back of his head.  
"Where is your knife?!" Remy screamed. Brad slowly lifted his  
hand and pointed at the ground in front of Rogue's feet. Remy  
let go of Brad, walked over to the knife and picked it up. He  
walked back over to Brad and grabbed him by the hair again.  
He let the knife slash cleanly across Brad's right cheek.  
Brad screamed in pain as the knife cut deep across his other  
cheek. Finally, he only let out a whimper as Remy gave him a  
jagged slash across the forehead. Remy dropped the knife and  
kicked Brad who was sliding to the ground.  
"Get the fuck up, take your pretty face and run off be'for I  
cut your throat."  
Brad got up and ran off down the street.  
  
Aww...He saved Rogue. This isn't the end, keep tuning in. 


	6. Home Alone

I Own Nothing, but I sure as hell am gonna try.  
  
Take it from a Southern Girl, I know Southern love'in.  
  
Remy turned around. He could see that a wet streak left a  
trail down her face. His eyes full of comfort he walked  
toward her.  
"Are you ok, chere?"  
He pulled her close to him, wanting to fight her fears and  
worries away. Wrapping her arms around him was the only  
comfort Rogue had felt since her powers had developed. Ah'm  
safe.  
"Remy tinks it's time to get you home." Remy lifted up her  
chin with his finger.  
"Rogue,' he looked at her worriedly,' how did ya manage dat?"  
  
Remy put his hand to her cheek and stroked her cut with his  
gloved thumb. Rogue glanced down at her shoes. It's like mah  
dream. Wake up Rogue. She looked up again at Remy's loving  
face, it wasn't a dream.  
"Thank you swamp rat, you saved me. They-they were gonna..."  
Another tear rolled from her face but Remy quickly wiped it  
away as he wrapped her again in his arms. He wished he could  
hold her forever.  
"Chere, it's ok. I'm here now an' noth'in could ever hurt you  
while I'm wit ya, I promise." Rogue breathed deeply, taking  
in his scent. It gave her the feeling of floating or the  
moment before you fall asleep, she couldn't explain it but it  
was the feeling of comfort. That the world could be crumbling  
at her feet but still everything would be all right.  
Without breaking contact with her, Remy brought his hand down  
to Rogue's and weaved his fingers with hers. Usually Rogue  
would flinch and shy away from someone's touch, but for some  
reason not with him. Picking up her bags with his other arm  
he gave her a quick reassuring squeeze. Looking down at Rogue  
he smiled at her and said, "Ready ta go home?"  
  
Walking in through the front door Rogue let go of Remy's hand  
and dropped it down at her side. The place was empty, the tv  
in the rec room couldn't be heard, no one fighting over who  
got to shower first, it was actually quiet.  
Of course, she thought to herself, it's Saturday, everyone  
had dates or plans with friends.  
"Ello? Anybody home?," Remy turned to look at Rogue. "Well  
chere, guess we are home a'lone, no?" He arched an eyebrow.  
"Or do ya wanna go to bed. Remy tinks you had a bah day."  
"No, Ah'd rather juss watch tv, juss relax." Rogue walked  
over to the rec room couch and sat down, turning on the tv.  
Remy smiled to himself and put her bags down accidentally  
knocking one over. He bent down to pick up the cds when he  
noticed a sheer black scarf at the bottom of the bag. He  
smiled again and tucked it away in his trench coat pocket.  
Dat could come in handy. He thought to himself.  
Rogue was just getting into the storyline of Inuyasha when  
she felt hands begin to gently caress her shoulders and upper  
back.  
"Ooohhhhh...." Did she just moan? Remy came up and slipped onto  
the couch sitting directly behind Rogue. He put down a little  
white box beside Rogue before rubbing the tension out of her  
back.  
"Remy thought dat yer back may be hurt'in from earlier, no?"  
"Mmmm..." she responded. Please God don' let him stop. Rogue  
leaned back into his chest, it felt right being this close to  
him. Remy dropped his hands from her shoulders and rested  
them on her waist. He could feel her heat as her body relaxed  
against his.  
"We gotta clean dat cut," he whispered into her ear. Rogue  
sat up as Remy picked up the white box. He opened it  
revealing that it was a first aid kit. Soaking a cotton ball  
in a clear liquid he raised it to her face. Rogue jerked her  
face back.  
"Is that the stuff that burns?"  
"No, it don't burn one bit, mah chere." Rogue eyed the cotton  
ball suspiciously then moved forward giving him the go ahead.  
Remy held on to her hand and pressed the cotton ball onto  
Rogue's cut cheek. Her eyes widened and she gripped his hand  
almost snapping his fingers in half.  
"You lying swamp rat!" I think we all know that burning  
feeling, it felt like liquid fire spreading across her face,  
every nerve screaming in agony. She looked at Remy who was  
smirking at her," I tol ya it don't burn a bit. Now, do ya  
want Care Bears or Ninja Turtles?" He held up the band-aids.  
Rogue put on her pouty face and muttered," Ninja Turtles."  
Remy peeled off the strips and delicately placed it over  
Rogue's cut, he leaned forward and kissed her cheek over the  
band-aid. He put his hand over her cheek, charged up his  
fingers and touched her cut.  
"Dere,' he said," dat will help it heal faster." Remy leaned  
over and kissed the top of her head, then again he kissed her  
forehead through her hair. It took all the willpower in his  
body not to kiss those perfect lips of hers. Rogue's cheeks  
flared red. "Why are ya acting like this around me?"  
Remy's brow wrinkled, "Rogue, what man could not act like dis  
around you?"  
  
Fifteen minutes later Remy somehow got himself in a very  
comfortable position. Rogue was sitting and Remy's head was  
resting in her lap. Rogue was flipping through the channels,  
letting her fingers roam over Remy's chiseled stomach.  
Putting her hand on the inside of his trench coat she circled  
his belly button with her fingers. Rogue smiled, she could  
feel his stomach muscles tighten when she did this. "Ah'm Ah  
tickl'in ya Remy?" He looked up at her and smirked.  
"No, but Remy knows you are!" He reached up to Rogue's sides  
and started working his fingers. Rogue jumped up trying to  
evade his wiggling fingers. Remy was too fast for her. He sat  
up and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back down  
to the couch underneath him. In the mass confusion of  
tickling and squeals of joy a sheer black scarf fell out of  
Remy's trench pocket and onto Rogue's face. Remy looked down  
at Rogue and stopped tickling her. Rogue looked up at him  
through the scarf; suddenly she realized what was covering  
her face.  
"Remy, where didja find—"  
She was abruptly cut short by Remy pressing his lips to hers.  
He slowly pulled away, then making sure it was ok he leaned  
back in to kiss her again. His lips were soft against hers,  
caressing them in ways unimaginable. Rogue pulled him closer  
so that he was on top of her. She ran her gloved fingers  
through his thick brown hair. Remy let his hands run down the  
length of her body, sending chills down her spine. Rogue  
moaned out loud, she had never felt such ecstasy before.  
Remy smiled against her lips, What is dis girl do'in ta ya?  
Remy had never felt like this before, never had a girl sent  
chills up his body from kiss'in through a piece of cloth.  
Rogue murmured something and wrapped her arms around his  
neck, intensifying the kiss.  
The door banged open," Like, is anybody home?"  
Shocked, Rogue shoved Remy off of her, sending him to the  
ground with a rather painful thud. She sat up, her face beat  
red.  
"Hey, Rogue, could you give me a hand with these bags?"  
"Umm.. Yeah. Juss one second." Rogue looked over the side of  
the couch where Remy was laying. This time the scarf was  
covering his face.  
"Geez, sorry about that." She whispered and gave him a quick  
kiss on the lips. Rogue jumped over the back of the couch and  
walked over to Kitty. She started closing the door when a  
foot got in the way. Rogue opened the door again and Logan  
walked inside carrying even more bags. Oh shit. Rogue  
thought. Logan put the bags down and slowly stood up.  
Scanning the room Logan let his eyes stop on Rogue, he  
sniffed the air and let out a barely audible growl. Kitty  
huffed and tried to pick up a couple of more bags," Where did  
that elf go? I bet he only grabbed a bag and poofed into my  
room." Logan looked at her and took some of the bags from  
her.  
"Come on half pint, we gotta put this stuff away." Walking  
toward the kitchen with Kitty he stopped, turned around and  
said," Hey Stripes, I wanna see ya in my office tomorrow  
morn'in, got it?"  
Rogue nodded. She knew this wouldn't be good. He could smell  
Remy on her and he knew that something was going on. She  
sighed and went back into the rec room where her Romeo was  
waiting. 


	7. Je t'aime

Shit, sorry everyone for taking so long. I hade to paint room  
today and that type of bullshit, but this chapter is done!  
  
I Own Nothing, but I sure as hell am gonna try.  
  
Take it from a Southern Girl, I know Southern love'in.  
  
Rogue and Remy sat on the couch, also, unfortunately  
accompanied by Kitty and Kurt. They sat in the middle while  
Rogue and Remy sat on either ends.  
Lucky bastards, Rogue thought jokingly, they're able to keep  
them dat'in a secret. But it ain't their fault that me an'  
Remy ain't sitt'in together, they have no idea. Rogue shifted  
uncomfortably in her seat, she did everything she could to  
not notice Kurt's tail going up the back of Kitty's shirt.  
Jesus Christ, there are other people on the same couch. Rogue  
thought to herself, rolling her eyes. Finally Rogue was tired  
of it. She reached over behind Kitty and pinched Kurt's tail.  
Kurt jumped up and yelled," Was war das?!!"  
"Elf ya don't see meh feel'in up on," her eyes flashed toward  
Remy," people in front of ya."  
"All right, but du bist sehr Lucky, next time I might bite  
off a finger."  
After awhile Kurt turned off the tv.  
"Es ist late. I think we all need to go to bed." Kitty and  
Kurt made their way up stairs with Remy and Rogue behind  
them. On the stairs Remy grabbed Rogue's hand. "Rogue. I wan'  
ya t' know dat I...I really like ya." Remy's eyes glowed red.  
Before Rogue could responded with his usual smirk," Time ta  
go t'bed, Chere." Walking her to her bedroom he stopped to  
see the, ugh, so young, such puppy love.  
Kurt and Kitty were kissing in the hall outside of Kitty and  
Rogue's room. Then they pulled away once they felt someone  
looking at them.  
"Ich liebe dich."  
"I love you too Kurt." Kurt leaned over and whispered  
something into Kitty's ear. Kitty smiled and nodded and this  
made Kurt very happy as he 'boommfft" in his own room. Kitty  
turned around, looked at Rogue and Remy, blushed, then phased  
through the door into her room. Remy turned to Rogue holding  
her hand. Still looking at her, he bent down kissing her  
hand," Bonne nuit, chere." Remy stood there, watching a  
flustered Rogue mutter 'good night' as she slowly closed her  
door. Rogue got ready for bed, floating on a cloud.  
"Why are you so happy tonight?" Rogue's cloud disintegrated.  
"Why are you dat'in mah brother?" She quickly rounded.  
"An' why are ya putting on that lip gloss when yer go'in ta  
bed?"  
"Uhh, because, it like, moisturizes my lips while I sleep.  
Good Night." Kitty jumped in to bed, ending the conversation  
from going any further. Rogue picked up her cd player before  
getting into bed. Slipping on the headphones she closed her  
eyes and turned facing the wall.  
Remy paced his room not being able to sleep. He wore nothing  
more than his black pajama bottoms with flaming ace cards.  
Suddenly he heard something out in the hall. Remy opened his  
door to see who could be sneaking around at this hour.  
"Ello dere, Kitty. Out to see tha fuzzy blue one, no?"  
Kitty let out a squeak and stopped in her tracks.  
"Umm, no? I'm just going to the bathroom."  
"Don't ya have a bathroom in yer room?"  
"Sorry Gambit, I gotta pee bad, can't hear you, bye."  
Remy smiled, this couldn't a better opportunity for him.  
Slinking across the hall Remy slowly opened Rogue's bedroom  
door closing it quietly behind him. Walking over to her bed  
by the window he stood and watched as Rogue's chest rose and  
fell with each breath she took.  
  
Rogue smirked at the wall that her bed was against, she could  
feel Remy's presence. She knew he was there the second the  
doorknob turned. And knowing that he was standing there she  
knew Kitty must have left too. Taking off her headphones and  
turning over she whispered," So swamp rat, are ya gonna juss  
watch me as yer stalker status rises? Or are ya gonna lay  
down with me?" Rogue lifted up the covers as an invitation to  
Remy to snuggle up with her. Remy slid under the covers with  
Rogue, loving the heat that radiated in between the sheets.  
Rogue let her arm rest on his very bare, very warm, not to  
mention very toned chest as Remy pulled her into the crook of  
his arm.  
"Remy..."  
"Yes chere?"  
"Will ya stay with me tonight? Be'for Ah couldn't sleep  
without ya."  
"Ac'tuly, Remy was gonna ask you dat, chere. So yes, Remy  
will stay wit ya as long as possible."  
Rogue wanted to kiss him again, to taste him without  
restraint. Something that normal couples could do without a  
single thought. They never would know that they had it so  
good. For some reason Remy wasn't being forward that night,  
she could feel his heart, his heat, pumping quickly, but he  
wasn't showing it. It was as if Remy wanted to be a  
gentleman. Reaching under the covers Rogue pulled out a  
piece of cloth. Remy's breath quickened.  
"Chere, Remy don' wan 'ta rush ya in 'ta anything. Remy wants  
ya comfortable, he don' want ya to regret anything."  
"If anybody is rush'in, it's me." She sat up straddling  
Remy's waist and placed the cloth over his face. Then she  
just sat there, smirking at the Cajun, watching him want to  
make a move to kiss her, but she knew that he was trying his  
best to behave himself.  
"Ya know what Cajun,' she slowly ran her finger tips up his  
inner thigh,' Last night, when Ah was hot an' steamy in the  
shower, Ah blushed at the thought of you." Remy pulled her  
down on top on him and rolled so that he was on top of her.  
"Chere, dat was an evil trick." He kissed the crook of her  
neck through the scarf, every now and then biting her ear  
lobe. Their lips met. Remy's tongue caressed Rogue's through  
the sheer boundary. Rogue gently bit Remy's bottom lip and  
let out a small laugh. Ahh, Chere likes it rough, no? Remy  
arched an eyebrow at Rogue and disappeared under the covers.  
"What are ya do'in?" Rogue whispered, drunk on Remy's kisses.  
Rogue's eyes widened as she felt Remy's hands run up her legs  
followed by his lips. Closing her eyes, Rogue moaned. Remy's  
hands lingered at Rogue's sensitive spot as his mouth  
continued to venture up her stomach. Gently, he added  
pressure and started caressing her with his fingers, using  
small circular motions. Rogue bit her lip, trying so hard to  
keep from making too much noise. She caught his lips again,  
this time he let out a muffled moan. Rogue reached down and  
stopped Remy's hands.  
"Remy,' she whispered into his ear,' Ah think we should stop  
be'for Ah hurt ya."  
Remy looked lovingly into her eyes," I wouldn't care if I  
died, juss as long as I got t' kiss ya." Remy pulled the  
scarf away from Rogue's face and kissed the top of her head.  
A sign letting her know it was ok for them to stop. He held  
her and whispered for her to rest, that he would be there all  
night. Rogue sighed and snuggled closer to Remy, wrapping her  
legs around his. Remy wrapped his arms protectively around  
Rogue's waist after she had drifted off to sleep. Closing his  
eyes he whispered," Sweet Dreams, Je t'aime, mah chere." 


	8. Oh ma merde

I Own Nothing, but I sure as hell am gonna try.  
  
Take it from a Southern Girl, I know Southern love'in.

Rogue smiled to herself as she snuggled closer to the warm hard body beside her. She could feel his heat, his energy...his prickly chin on her forehead. Rogue bolted up and threw herself to the other side of the bed, already preparing for the worst.

"R-Remy?" She pulled her knees into her chest and held her breath. Rogue had no idea how long she had touched him, it could have been seconds or minutes, either one could have killed him.

"Mmhhmm Rogue?" Breathing a sigh of relief she threw herself on to Remy.

"How,' she asked, looking at a rather confused Cajun,' Ah mean, we were touch'in. Juss now. Do ya feel alright?"

Giving her his notorious smirk Remy nodded his head. "I feel better dan I ever had." Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her down into bed and gave her a reassuring kiss on top of her head.

"Your heart still pound'in, chere?"

"Yeah. Ah guess you juss had meh scared. Ah thought Ah killed ya."

"Non, even if ya did kill me, Remy tinks it would 'ave been worth it."

"Oh my Lord!"

"What's ta' matter?"

"Speak'in of you dy'in, Wolverine was gonna have a chat with me. Prolly about why Ah stank like you."

"Oh ma merde."

"Fuck fuck fuck!" Rogue pulled a hoodie over her head as she started to leave.

"Ah need you to open the windows, air out mah sheets, spray Frebreeze! Ah dunno juss make mah room not smell like a horny Cajun."

Arching an eyebrow Remy replied," Ya mean make da room smell like a horny Hick?" Rogue shot him a look from across the room. "Ah'm serious."

Rogue closed to door behind her and started running in the direction of Wolverine's Office.

_So, it isn't a lot, but I'm bored and there will be a nother chapter soon._


	9. Logan's office

I Own Nothing, but I sure as hell am gonna try.  
  
Take it from a Southern Girl, I know Southern love'in.

_I apologize for taking so long, but my English teacher is a Nazi. She thinks writing 8 pages is an easy assignment. I'm failing anyway. Anyone going to buy the new X-Men Legends game?_

Rogue ran frantically down the hall and passed Kurt's bedroom. Screeching to a halt she realized she smelled even more like the Cajun than yesterday. Barging into Kurt's room she yelled,"Not looking, not looking, I need your clothes!" On the floor, lamp, and for some reason, the ceiling fan, Rogue picked up Kitty's clothes. Kitty and Kurt laid in bed, completely relaxed as they watched Rogue collect Kitty's clothes and run out the door.

Running down the hall, Rogue peeled off her clothes, threw them behind her and replaced them with khaki capris, a pink tank top, and matching flip flops. She stumbled up to Logan's office door, stopped and started searching her pockets.

_Oh my Lord, she has to have some sort of_ 'Yes!'

Out of Kitty's Capri pocket Rogue pulled out a small, expensive looking bottle of Victoria Secret perfume. Rogue doused herself, coughing loudly in the process and knocked gently on Logan's door.

"Come in." Slowly Rogue opened the door as if any movement would piss off Logan even more. She closed the door behind her, crossed the Office and took a seat in one of Logan's armchairs, which didn't match anything else in the room.

"Stripes let's get down to it. What the hell is go'in on?"

"What do you meanâProfessor?"

"You know exactly what I mean.

Rogue looked down trying to conceal her reddening face.

"Ah'm not date'in anyone."

"I never said you were." Logan leaned against his desk, crossing his arms over his chest. He continued," I know he was in your room last night. And I want it to stop. You are too young for him. Next time I even think I catch his scent on you his ass will be outta this place and in the gutter where he belongs. You got that?"

Rogue looked up with a furious look in her eyes.

"No, so fuck you. You dun' know Remy at all. He treats meh like Ah'm, like Ah'm human! He dun' care if Ah could kill him with a single touch, or a kiss fo' that matter. You can't tell meh ta do jack shit. It's mah life, not your's. Ya have no right tell'in me who Ah can an' can't be with."

"I think I know a little more about relationships than you, Stripes." He let out a small growl.

"Ya wanna tell me from what experience, Sugah? 'Cause pine'in after a student who can read ya mind isn't too much of a relationship or a smart thing ta do."

Logan growled and looked at his feet, too ashamed to put what he was thinking into words. Rogue got up and walked towards the office door, she opened it, but stopped and turned around to face Logan again.

"Remy is tha only person Ah can really trust. He saved mah life, Logan. Ah wouldn't even be here right now if it wasn't fo' him. Shouldn't ya be grateful?"

Rogue turned around and left Logan alone in his office, slaming the door sending cracks up the door frame.

_Review? Bitte? Ja, Nein? I'll give you a cookie._


End file.
